Fecr Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali Pickthall) |- | 89/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 89/1 || وَالْفَجْرِ || Kasem olsun ki fecre || Фажр билан қасам. || By the Dawn |- || 89/2 || وَلَيَالٍ عَشْرٍ || Ve leyâli aşre || Ва ўн кеча билан қасам. (Уламоларимиз, ушбу оятдаги ўн кечадан мурод Рамазон ойининг охирги ўн кечаси, уларда Лайлатул қадр кечаси ҳам бор, деганлар.) || And ten nights, |- || 89/3 || وَالشَّفْعِ وَالْوَتْرِ || Ve şef'ü vetre || Жуфту тоқ билан қасам. || And the Even and the Odd, |- || 89/4 || وَاللَّيْلِ إِذَا يَسْرِ || Ve geceye: geçeceği sıra || Ва юрилган тун билан қасам. || And the night when it departeth |- || 89/5 || هَلْ فِي ذَٰلِكَ قَسَمٌ لِذِي حِجْرٍ || Nasıl bunlarda bir akıl sahibi için bir kasem var değilmi? || Мана шуларда ақл эгаси учун (қаноатлантирувчи) қасам бордир?! || There surely is an oath for thinking man. |- || 89/6 || أَلَمْ تَرَ كَيْفَ فَعَلَ رَبُّكَ بِعَادٍ || Görmedinmi rabbın nasıl yaptı Ade? || Сен Роббинг Одга қандай (муомала) қилганинни билмадингми? || Dost thou not consider how thy Lord dealt with (the tribe of) Aad, |- || 89/7 || إِرَمَ ذَاتِ الْعِمَادِ || İreme zâtil'imâde || Баланд устунли «Ирам»га. || With many columned Iram, |- || 89/8 || الَّتِي لَمْ يُخْلَقْ مِثْلُهَا فِي الْبِلَادِ || - Ki o beldeler içinde misli yaradılmamıştı - || Унинг мисли бошқа диёрларда халқ қилинмаганга. || The like of which was not created in the lands; |- || 89/9 || وَثَمُودَ الَّذِينَ جَابُوا الصَّخْرَ بِالْوَادِ || Ve vâdîlerde kayaları kesen Semûde || Ва водийда харсанг тошларни кесган Самудга. ( Роббинг нима қилганини билмадингми?) || And with (the tribe of) Thamud, who clove the rocks in the valley; |- || 89/10 || وَفِرْعَوْنَ ذِي الْأَوْتَادِ || Ve o kazıkların sahibi Fir'avne || Ва кўп аскарлари бор Фиръавнга. (Роббинг нима қилганини билмадингми?) || And with Pharaoh, firm of right, |- || 89/11 || الَّذِينَ طَغَوْا فِي الْبِلَادِ || Onlar ki memleketlerde tuğyan etmişlerdi de || Улар турли ўлкаларда туғёнга кетган эдилар. || Who (all) were rebellious (to Allah) these lands, |- || 89/12 || فَأَكْثَرُوا فِيهَا الْفَسَادَ || onlarda fesadı çoğaltmışlardı || Улар у(ўлка)ларда бузғунчиликни кўпайтирдилар. || And multiplied inquiry therein? |- || 89/13 || فَصَبَّ عَلَيْهِمْ رَبُّكَ سَوْطَ عَذَابٍ || Onun için rabbın da üzerlerine bir azâb kamçısı yağdırıverdi || Бас, Роббинг уларнинг бошига турли азобларни қуйди. || Therefore thy Lord poured on them the disaster of His punishment. |- || 89/14 || إِنَّ رَبَّكَ لَبِالْمِرْصَادِ || Şübhesizki Rabbın öyle mırsad ile gözetmektedir || Албатта, Роббинг кузатиб турувчидир. (У ким нима қилаётганини ўта аниқлик билан кузатиб туради. Кузатиб туриб туғёнга кетган, ҳаддидан ошган ва зулм қилганларнинг жазосини беради.) || Lo! thy Lord is ever. |- || 89/15 || فَأَمَّا الْإِنْسَانُ إِذَا مَا ابْتَلَاهُ رَبُّهُ فَأَكْرَمَهُ وَنَعَّمَهُ فَيَقُولُ رَبِّي أَكْرَمَنِ || Amma insan, her ne zaman rabbı onu imtihan edip de ona ikram eyler, ona ni'metler verirse, o vakıt rabbım bana ikram etti der || Бас, қачон инсонни Роббиси синаш учун икром қилса ва неъмат берса: «Мени Роббим икром қилди», дейдир. || As for man, whenever his Lord trieth him by honouring him, and is gracious unto him, he saith: My Lord honoureth me. |- || 89/16 || وَأَمَّا إِذَا مَا ابْتَلَاهُ فَقَدَرَ عَلَيْهِ رِزْقَهُ فَيَقُولُ رَبِّي أَهَانَنِ || Amma her nezaman da imtihan edip rızkını daraltırsa o vakıt da rabbım bana ihanet etti der. || Бас, қачон Роббиси синаш учун ризқини тор қилиб қўйса: «Роббим мени хорлади», дейдир. || But whenever He trieth him by straitening his means of life, he saith: My Lord despiseth me. |- || 89/17 || كَلَّا ۖ بَلْ لَا تُكْرِمُونَ الْيَتِيمَ || Hayır hayır doğrusu siz yetîme ikram etmiyorsunuz || Йўқ! Балки Сизлар етимларни икром қилмассизлар. || Nay, but ye (for your part) honour not the orphan |- || 89/18 || وَلَا تَحَاضُّونَ عَلَىٰ طَعَامِ الْمِسْكِينِ || Ve bir birinizi miskîni ıt'ame teşvık eylemiyorsunuz || Бир-бирингизни мискинларга таом беришга ундамассизлар. || And urge not on the feeding of the poor, |- || 89/19 || وَتَأْكُلُونَ التُّرَاثَ أَكْلًا لَمًّا || Halbuki mîrası öyle bir yiyiş yiyorsunuzki || Ва меросни шиддатла ейсизлар. || And ye devour heritages with devouring greed |- || 89/20 || وَتُحِبُّونَ الْمَالَ حُبًّا جَمًّا || yığmacasına || Ва молни кўп яхши кўрасизлар. || And love wealth with abounding love. |- || 89/21 || كَلَّا إِذَا دُكَّتِ الْأَرْضُ دَكًّا دَكًّا || Hayır hayır, Arz «dekken dekkâ» düzlendiği || Йўқ! Вақтики, ер зилзилага тушиб парча-парча бўлиб кетса. || Nay, but when the earth is ground to atoms, grinding, grinding, |- || 89/22 || وَجَاءَ رَبُّكَ وَالْمَلَكُ صَفًّا صَفًّا || Ve rabbının emri gelip Melek «saffen saffâ» dizildiği vakıt || Ва Роббинг ва фаришталар саф-саф бўлиб келса. || And thy Lord shall come with angels, rank on rank, |- || 89/23 || وَجِيءَ يَوْمَئِذٍ بِجَهَنَّمَ ۚ يَوْمَئِذٍ يَتَذَكَّرُ الْإِنْسَانُ وَأَنَّىٰ لَهُ الذِّكْرَىٰ || Ki Cehennem de o gün getirilmiştir, o insan o gün anlar, fakat o anlamadan ona ne fâide? || Ва ўша кунда жаҳаннамни келтирилса, ўша кунда инсон эслайдир. Лекин бу эслашдан энди не фойда?! || And hell is brought near that day; on that day man will remember, but how will the remembrance (then avail him)? |- || 89/24 || يَقُولُ يَا لَيْتَنِي قَدَّمْتُ لِحَيَاتِي || Ah der; nolurdu ben önce hayatım için (sağlığımda hayırlar) takdim etmiş olsa idim || У, афсуски, (охират) ҳаётимга ҳам бирор нарса тақдим қилсам бўлар экан, дейдир. || He will say: Ah, would that I had sent before me (some provision) for my life! |- || 89/25 || فَيَوْمَئِذٍ لَا يُعَذِّبُ عَذَابَهُ أَحَدٌ || artık o gün onun ettiği azâbı kimse edemez || Бас, ўша кунда Аллоҳнинг азобига ўхшаш азобла ҳеч ким азобламас. || None punisheth as He will punish on that day! |- || 89/26 || وَلَا يُوثِقُ وَثَاقَهُ أَحَدٌ || Ve onun vurduğu bağı kimse vuramaz || Ва Унинг боғлашига ўхшаш ҳеч ким боғламас. || None bindeth as He then will bind. |- || 89/27 || يَا أَيَّتُهَا النَّفْسُ الْمُطْمَئِنَّةُ || Ey o rabbına muti' olan nefsi mut'meinne || Эй хотиржам нафс! || But ah! thou soul at peace! |- || 89/28 || ارْجِعِي إِلَىٰ رَبِّكِ رَاضِيَةً مَرْضِيَّةً || Sen dön o rabbına hem râdıye olarak hem merdıyye de || Роббингга сен Ундан, У сендан рози бўлган ҳолингда қайт! || Return unto thy Lord, content in His good pleasure! |- || 89/29 || فَادْخُلِي فِي عِبَادِي || Gir kullarım içine || Бас, бандаларим ичига киргин! || Enter thou among My bondmen! |- || 89/30 || وَادْخُلِي جَنَّتِي || Gir Cennetime || Ва жаннатимга киргин! || Enter thou My Garden! |- |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an